Peor Error NaruHina
by Lety098
Summary: Mi nombre: Hinata uzumaki. Mi mayor condena: Haberme casado con Naruto Uzumaki. Ella lo amaba cuando se casaron, él la ignoró despues de tener a su primera hija, ¿que pasara cuando ella decida abandonar su vida con tal de separarse de él?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, esta es una de mis propias historias que quise adaptar a Naruto porque me encanta la pareja que hace con Hinata…**_

_**ASÍ QUE ESTE FANFIC ES 100000% NARUHINA!**_

_**Bien…. Es todo lo que quería decir….**_

* * *

Mi nombre: Hinata Uzumaki.

Mi mayor condena: Haberme casado con Naruto Uzumaki.

Aunque en el momento en que acepté no era esa el pensamiento que tenía en lo que se concierne a él.

Para mí, era e sueño dorado. Ser la esposa de Naruto era lo mejor que me podía pasar en ese entonces. Él era tierno, dulce, guapo y el más deseado por todas, incluyéndome. De todos esos adjetivos, lo que quedaba de él eran los últimos dos, solo que yo ya no me incluía en el club de fans de "Naruto Uzumaki", por el contrario, si existía un club anti- Naruto seria la presidenta y fundadora.

Él ahora era demasiado sobreprotector con nuestra niña, Hanako. Desde que nació era todo para él. Debo de confesar que me sentía un poco celosa al principio, pero luego me fui acostumbrando a la idea de que no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Aunque eso no fue lo que me molestó de él, sino el escaso caso que me hace diariamente.

Llega de trabajar y lo primero que hace es preguntarme si ya tengo lista la cena y son las escasas palabras que cruzo con él.

Ya estaba harta de esta situación. Hoy se iba a acabar mi tormenta.

Ordené todo como lo hacía todos los días. Limpié hasta el último de los rincones de la casa. Le escribí a mi hija una carta que decía:

Hanako:

Sé que no tendré perdón por lo que haré. Me duele hacerte esto, pero mi vida al lado con tu padre es un infierno. Cuídate mucho, mi niña.

Te amo

Tu madre

Terminando de escribirla, la puse sobre la mesa y caminé rumbo al balcón de mi cuarto. El mismo cuarto donde había dormido los últimos 10 años de mi vida. Miré la altura que me separaba del suelo, era la suficiente para terminar con mi vida.

Di un paso hacia delante y lo último que sentí fue que caía al vacio.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaraciones: En Este Fanfic, Naruto es un importante doctor de Japón…. No me pregunten por que! Solo se me ocurri!1**_

* * *

**Prov. Naruto**

El trabajo había sido demasiado duro hoy. Tenía tantos compromisos hoy que no supe si los pacientes salían o entraban. Solo una cosa me mantenía en pie, llegar a casa y ver a mi adorada Hanako.

Entonces mi celular sonó, era Ino, mi hermana.

-¿Ino? – contesté sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Naruto donde demonios estás? – el tono de su voz era triste, parecía estar llorando.

Atrás de la línea se escuchaba otro llanto, mi niña estaba llorando, mi pequeña Hanako estaba triste ¿Por qué rayos?

-Hinata se intentó suicidar, Naruto – genial ¿para eso me molestaba?.. Un momento, dijo "se intentó suicidar" – Hanako está llorando, dice que si muere jamás te lo perdonará.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver con su muerte? – ahora resultaba que ella se suicida y me echa la culpa a mí, ¡fabuloso!

-Te lo diré con las palabras que ella dejo para Hanako: "Sé que no tendré perdón por lo que haré. Me duele hacerte esto, pero mi vida al lado con tu padre es un infierno. Cuídate mucho, mi niña. Te amo. Tu madre" Creo que ya capaz porque eres el culpable.

No comprendí nada. Hasta donde sabía, yo trataba bien a Hinata. Nunca la golpeé ni nada parecido, aunque admito que tampoco la besaba todos los días o le demostraba mi cariño… ahora que lo pienso un poco no había besado a Hinata desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien.

-¿Dónde están? – grité ahora alarmado.

-Rumbo al hospital, veremos si se puede salvar. Aunque por lo que dicen los paramédicos, es casi imposible…. – no podía creerlo, jamás imaginé que pudiera perder a Hinata, aunque nunca llegué a sentir algo verdadero por ella, el terror que me invadía en este momento era semejante al de perder a mi niña.

-¡No te atrevas a decir que no se salvará! –casi grité, y mi ruidoso comentario hizo que varias enfermeras voltearan a verme.

-Nunca lo había visto preocuparse por ella –escuché otra voz, no era la de Ino, mucho menos la de mi niña, esta voz era la de un hombre.

-Cállate, Sasuke – escuché que decía Ino. ¿Sasuke? Nunca había oído hablar de él – Naruto, no pudo darte falsas esperanzas. Si se salva, será un milagro. Te dejo, acabamos de llegar al hospital.

Después escuché como muchos médicos se movilizaban a través de un solo cuerpo. Volteé mi mirada y ahí se encontraba mi Hinata, inconsciente, con sus ojos cerrados y aquellas mejillas que alguna vez yo logre sonrojar ahora estaban más blancas que de costumbre.

Corrí hacia donde estaba y como todos doctores mis compañeros lo único que me dijeron: "Haremos todo por salvarla, pero no puede entrar"

¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces no he dicho esa frase y nunca había sabido que se sentía hasta hoy?

Ahí me quede, esperando que me dijeran algo sobre mi Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov. Hinata

No sentía nada. Mi cuerpo estaba sin movimiento alguno. Podía sentir algo caliente escurrir por mi frente.

-_"Genial" _- pensé – _"sangre"_

De la nada comencé a sentir mucho frío, era demasiado, como cuando vas a ver nevar y solo sales con una pijama y una blusa de manca corta. Sentía que me iba a congelar.

Entonces fue cuando algo cálido tocó mi mano. Deseé sentir esa calidez en todo el cuerpo para dejar de sentir tanto frio.

-Hinata, ¡Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – quise abrir mis ojos y mirar a la persona que me hablaba y decirle que estaría mejor si moría, pero no pude. Solo seguía sintiendo mis ojos y mis labios cada vez más pesados.

Así que me deje caer, deje de luchar en contra de morir. ¡Yo quería morir! ¡Estaría mejor muerta! ¡Y pronto sabría que sería estar así!

-Te voy a salvar, ¡porque yo sí te amo!

Fue lo último que escuché antes de caer inconsciente.

Pov. Naruto

No sé cuánto tiempo con exactitud habían entrado con Hinata al quirófano. Solo sabía que mi podre niña se había quedado dormida en mis brazos llorando. Y también que ella no era la única persona preocupada en el lugar, ahí estaba Ino, el chico llamado Sasuke y un pequeño niño que no conocía, pero por lo que vi era el hijo de Sasuke y amigo de Hanako.

Ino parecía estar rezando, yo por mi parte nunca había creído en Dios y lo único que podía hacer era confiar que los mejores médicos (aparte de mí) estaban trabajando sobre el cuerpo de mi esposa.

Cada diez minutos salía una enfermera con más gasas llenas de sangre. No sabía si sorprenderme de que aun siguiera viva o llorar porque estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

Entonces, un doctor, mi compañero y el esposo de Ino, Shikamaru Nara, salió del quirófano. Se le notaba que estaba cansado y un poco deprimido. No sé cuantas veces deseé que Hinata muriera y ahora que existe la posibilidad de que Jasper venga y me diga que murió simplemente no puedo soportarlo.

Se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro. Agachó su cabeza y negó con su cabeza.

Mi corazón dejo de latir a partir que hizo ese gesto.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov. Naruto

-Intente hacer todo lo que pude – fue lo único que me dijo.

Levanté a mi niña de mis brazos, la dejé acostada en la silla. Me puse enfrente de Shikamaru y le propiné un golpe justo en la nariz. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que había hecho todo lo que pudo? Lo único que había hecho era haberme arruinado la vida.

-Tranquilízate, Naruto – me gritó Ino y el chico llamado Sasuke me sujetó los brazos por detrás impidiéndome seguir golpeando a Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si tu marido acaba de matar a mi esposa? –le grité a Ino.

-¡Te calmas! –Escuché que me decía Shikamaru, yo por mi parte le rugí – Era imposible salvarla, aparte no está muerta, solo entró en coma. Además, yo no la maté o quieres que te recuerde lo que decía la carta específicamente.

No podía soportarlo, necesitaba verla. Ver a la única persona que realmente me amó y que posiblemente ahora moriría por amarme.

No necesitaba el permiso de Shikamaru para verla, aunque sabía que las enfermeras no me dejarían pasar, solo bastó deslumbrarlas un poco para poder verla…

Y ahí estaba, frente a mí, descansaba su cuerpo. No podía creer que aun cuando ella estaba llena de cables y débil me pareció tenuemente hermosa.

Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su mejilla, era tan preciosa.

No pude resistir y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, deposité un beso en sus delicados labios.

No la había besado posiblemente en años y ahora que no podía corresponderme lo hacía.

¡Qué idiota he sido!

-¡Aléjate de mí! – me gritó la voz de mi hermosa, me levanté y miré su hermoso rostro, seguía con los ojos serrados.

Pero yo la oí, oí su hermosa voz diciéndome que me alejara de ella.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –volví a escuchar su voz.

Entonces, algo me tocó el brazo. Una mano pequeña y de piel translucida. Miré a la dueña de esa mano. Mi Hinata, o eso parecía. Estaba parada frente a mí, vestida con un largo vestido blanco y su melena negra suelta.

Miré a la Hinata que estaba recostada, aun inconsciente.

-¿Confundido? – Me miró la otra Hinata – ¿sabías que cuando duermes tu alma sale de tu cuerpo? Algo muy similar pasa cuando mueres o en mi caso cuando casi mueres. Yo soy el alma de ella – señaló a mi Hinata, acostada e inconsciente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prov. Sasuke**

Otro día en mi estúpida vida. Mirando de lejos a la niña de la mujer que tanto amaba. Hanako miraba de un lado al otro, posiblemente buscando a su madre. Después se sentó en un escalón y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Papá – me llamó mi pequeño Itachi, mi hijo nombre que le había puesto en honor a mi fallecido hermano mayor. El cual había tenido con mi primera esposa Sakura, la cual había muerto después de nacer nuestro hijo.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi? – él me miró y señaló a Hanako.

-Es raro que su madre aun no llegue, ¿podemos llevarla a casa? – él y Hanako siempre habían sido amigos, así fue como conocí a Hinata, la madre de la niña. Así que no consideré que fuera un peligro llevar a la niña a su casa.

-Sí, vamos a ver si ella quiere que la llevemos – palmeé el hombro de mi hijo y este salió corriendo al lado de su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede, Hanako? –pregunté cuando llegué a su lado.

-Mi mamá aun no llega, eso es raro. Nunca se retrasa, ni siquiera un minuto. Estoy preocupada – abajó su mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

-¿Qué te parece si te llevamos a casa? –ella levantó su mirada y me sonrió ampliamente. Algo que ella había sacado de su madre eran sus hermosos ojos color perla, eran hermosos e inocentes.

-Sí, por favor – me contestó.

Mi hijo dirigió a Hanako hacia nuestro auto. Ambos se sentaron en el asiento trasero de la camioneta e iban discutiendo sobre cuál de los dos tenía la lengua más larga. Cada vez que había un rojo, me hacían voltear y decirles cuál de los dos tenía más larga la lengua. Terminé por decir que Hanako la tenía más larga pero Itachi más ancha y ellos dijeron que era empate.

Cuando Hanako salió del auto, fijó su mirada hacia algo en su jardín y comenzó a llorar. Me abajé de la camioneta y fijé mi mirada en lo que ella miraba.

Ahí en su jardín, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos oscuros inconsciente y llena de sangre. No me pude contener y salí corriendo al lado de la mujer.

Mi Hinata, la mujer que había amado los últimos 2 años, se encontraba frente a mí. Se había golpeado la cabeza y probablemente tendría la columna vertebral rota.

Su hija estaba llorando a mi lado y gritando una y otra vez "Mamá, ¿porqué tú? No podía dejar que ella siguiera viendo esto.

-Hanako, ve y tráeme el teléfono. Tengo que llamarle a una ambulancia – buen día para que me robaran el móvil. Ella asintió y salió corriendo adentro de la casa en busca de él.

-Hinata, ¡Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado? - miré el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba - Te voy a salvar, ¡porque yo sí te amo! – murmuré y acaricié sus labios.

**Prov. Hanako **

Ver a mi mamá así me causó demasiado dolor. No entendía porque le había pasado esto. Tal vez al salir al balcón resbaló y cayó. Posiblemente fue eso.

Entré corriendo en busca del teléfono, este se encontraba en la mesa y al lado una carta dirigida a mí de mi mamá.

Rasgué la envoltura y la abrí:

Hanako:

Sé que no tendré perdón por lo que haré. Me duele hacerte esto, pero mi vida al lado con tu padre es un infierno. Cuídate mucho, mi niña.

Te amo

Tu madre

No podía ser cierto, mi padre era el causante de la muerte de mi mamá. Esto tenía que ser una broma. Salí corriendo con el padre de Itachi y le mostré la carta que había escrito mi madre y él dijo "Maldito" a mi padre, Maldito era poco comparado con lo que era, ¡lo odio!

Tía Ino llegó por qué me vio llorando y luego miró a mi madre, y como yo, empezó a llorar. Ella marcó desde su móvil a una ambulancia y esta llego por nosotros como 10 minutos después, puesto que se trataba de la esposa del mejor cirujano del hospital de Konoha.

A ella también le mostré la carta y está furiosa llamó a mi padre mientras estábamos en la ambulancia. Le puso en altavoz para que todos pudiéramos escuchar:

-¿Ino? - contestó

-¿Naruto donde demonios estás? –Mi tía aun estaba llorando, así que muy a penas pudo hablar

-Hinata se intentó suicidar, Naruto –soltó de golpe- Hanako está llorando, dice que si muere jamás te lo perdonará – yo no lo había dicho, pero si lo pensaba muy seriamente.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver con su muerte? –Gritó molesto.

-Te lo diré con las palabras que ella dejo para Hanako- comenzó a leer la carta - : "Sé que no tendré perdón por lo que haré. Me duele hacerte esto, pero mi vida al lado con tu padre es un infierno. Cuídate mucho, mi niña. Te amo. Tu madre" Creo que ya capaz porque eres el culpable.

-¿Dónde están? – gritó alarmado.

-Rumbo al hospital, veremos si se puede salvar. Aunque por lo que dicen los paramédicos, es casi imposible…. – me tapé los oídos no quería oír esa frase.

-¡No te atrevas a decir que no se salvará!

-Nunca lo había visto preocuparse por ella – contestó molesto Jacob.

-Cállate, Sasuke – Le dijo mi tía – Naruto, no pudo darte falsas esperanzas. Si se salva, será un milagro. Te dejo, acabamos de llegar al hospital.

Con esto colgó el celular y unos paramédicos se movilizaron alrededor del cuerpo de mi madre.

Al abajar de la ambulancia, lo primero que hice fue salir corriendo e ir a abrazar a mi padre. Lo odiaba pero si me madre muer…. No diré la palabra, él era lo único que me quedaba.


End file.
